Wolf Predator
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: -Sequel to Wolf Prey- Kurotsume is gone, but why is Hinata still acting so strange? What happens... if the prey becomes the predator?


Well, here we go! Finally right? Think of this as my valentine to you all! Well, happy Valentines Day… or something to that effect.

Naruto Isn't Mine, thankies.

--

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from his slight nap to see Hinata kneeling in front of him. She smiled at him happily. Normally, He wouldn't have given her a second look, but after being told that someone controlling her was controlling the three guys who had ambushed him a week or so ago…

Well, he paid a bit more attention.

"I wanted to ask you about your brother."

"My brother; why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm going on a mission to get transport a VIP here. He might have information on the Akatsuki, so Tsunade-sama told me to get info from you and compare it to what the VIP has to see if he's telling the truth."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Tsunade doesn't have any information about the Akatsuki in the hokage's office?"

Hinata hesitated, a bit lost. "W-well… I didn't know that there were files on the Akatsuki. I must have missed it when Tsunade-sama was going over the mission with me. Do you know where it might be?"

Sasuke looked up at her plainly. "No."

"Well thank you for telling me." She smiled again. "I'll go check back in with Tsunade-sama." She stood and left quickly. Sasuke lazily raised an eyebrow, then batted away the problem and slipped back into his nap.

--

Hinata flipped though a couple of pages of an old book, her eyes quickly scanning over pages to see what she could find. Once that she had a couple of books that satisfied her, she turned to her teammates.

"Do it."

Shino nodded and held out a hand, allowing a few of his insects to go free. He placed them on the confused dog that went by the name of Akamaru. He wiggled in his friend's grip, but Kiba held fast until a dozen or so bugs was nestled into the dog's fur. After a moment, Kiba put him down, and after another moment, Akamaru squeaked, alarmed, and took off running.

Kiba and Shino hurried after the dog while Hinata slipped the books in her bag, then sped after them.

It was pure pandemonium at the door of the library. Akamaru was knocking down anything in his way, and Kiba was shouting after him, trying to scoop him up. The Librarians was scolding Shino about Kiba having the dog. Hinata slipped out quietly.

About a half an hour later, they met by the gate. Kiba was cuddling to his dog, apologizing to him over and over again. "I'm so sorry boy, it had to be done." He looked at Hinata, kind of confused. "But why?

"Yes Kiba." Hinata said a bit sternly. "It had to be done. I needed this book. It has information on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru as well. It's also relatively recent."

Shino was silent for a moment. "You stole the book."

"We didn't steal it Shino."

"No. You stole it. You used us as a distraction and stole it."

"Shino..."

Shino opened his mouth again. "Hinata-"

"Be quiet." She whispered. Shino instantly did so. Hinata smiled at them, innocently and gestured them over. "Come on. Let us go, we have quite the journey ahead of us."

The two boys mutely nodded and they followed Hinata as she started to walk beyond Konoha's walls.

--

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having these strange dreams ever since he had gotten his body back. Flashes of the same 3 strange men who he had never seen before appeared before him. They were saying sorry for letting him down; for being caught and ruining his plan. What plan? What the heck were they talking about? Who where they anyway? He had also seen Shino and Kiba in some of his dreams. In fact, that was the dream he had tonight. Shino had called him Hinata. He had told Shino to be quiet, and that's what Shino did.

What the hell was going on? What book was Shino talking about?

"Am I going nuts?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes. He got up and went to go wash off his face. His disturbed demeanor awoke the Kyuubi, he could feel it within him as the cold water hit his face.

"Kit…" the Kyuubi said, obviously annoyed. "What's with you? More of those dreams?"

Naruto nodded sleepily. "It's so strange. I can't sleep."

"Well figure out someway to relax yourself, you're making me nervous when you're all on edge like that."

Naruto laughed dryly. "I make you nervous? Yea, right…"

"Go to bed Kit. These dreams have been plaguing you for a week. Let me look into them."

Naruto smiled tiredly. "Thank you."

"No, don't think I'm doing this for you. I want you to stop waking me up with these troublesome dreams of yours."

Naruto nodded, and mumbled something climbing back into his bed.

"Dream, Kit. Let me see what ails you."

Naruto seemed to be out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Kyuubi lie awake, waiting. He was going to see what Kurotsume had done to him. It took no real genous the realize that the dreams had started –nonstop- as soon as Naruto got back in his body, this must have had something to do with the demon.

If she was somehow still around… Well, Kyuubi would have to think of what he'd do to her, human body or not. Once he killed someone they we're going to stay dead or be welcomed to hell should they find someway back.

Kyuubi would make sure of that.

-End of Chapter One-

Yay, Yay, I started it finally! Wish me luck! May this one be just as good –if not better- than the last! Welcome ladies and gents to Wolf Predator!


End file.
